The Story That Made No Sense
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: PG fer a couple words but nothin too bad. A certain otaku has escaped from the asylum and becomes an evil do-er bent on kidnapping anime characters. Today's victims are the YYH crew! No good can come of this. I always wanted to be a villan... yay!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my left shoe. I had to sell my right shoe to pay because  
I was sued because I forgot to write the disclaimer on my last story. Sucks fer me, huh?  
Now you know how important it is to never forget the disclaimer.  
  
THE STORY THAT MADE NO SENSE  
(for lack of a better title)  
  
  
It was a rainy cold day but Yusuke Urimeshi, Hiei and Kurama didn't know that as  
they were locked in a room. It looked like a normal room except for the fact there were no  
windows and one door that had no door knob. A couple of minutes later, the door opened  
and a girl with green hair and eyes and an evil grin entered, dressed in a traditional school  
uniform.   
  
"Yay! You're awake!" She said happily and rubbed her hands together. "Excellent..."  
  
Yusuke was deeply in confusion.   
  
"Where are we and who the hell are you?" Her grin increased.   
  
"I'm Moonie and you're in my secret volcano lair. MWAHAHA*hack,cough*HAHA!!"  
  
Yusuke turned to his friends and whispered, "I think she's got a screw loose."  
  
"Hey loser! I heard that! And yes, I may be a little on the insane side but I assure you I'm  
pretty evil nonetheless. With my new plan, I will get what I've always wanted!"  
  
"World domination?"   
  
"By kidnapping characters of certain anime titles I guess I could eventually take over the  
world... Thanks!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at Yusuke with angry expressions. Hiei looked around for his  
katana.  
  
"Looking for something?" Moonie said as he realized he would never kill again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran forward to tackle the girl but at the last moment, she  
stepped out of the way and he slammed face first into the solid steel door.  
  
"It's only funny till someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She  
cracked up into a laughing fit as Kurama and Yusuke tried to pry Hiei's face from a dent  
in the door.  
  
"She's insane! We're never gonna get out of here alive!" Screamed Kurama causing  
Yusuke to look at him strangely. Then he looked at Moonie.  
  
"I have that effect on people." she said calmly.  
  
"Ah" Then Yusuke resumed pulling on Hiei, trying to decipher where his face ended and  
the door began as Kurama ran to the corner and began to rock back and forth. Moonie  
continued to stare at Yusuke until he noticed green eyes on him.  
  
"What." He asked.  
  
"Your hair."   
  
"What about it."   
  
"It looks better without all that yucky gel in it."  
  
"Told ya so." said a muffled voice belonging to Hiei.  
  
Moonie blinked.   
  
"Uh, Hiei?"  
  
"Yesh?"   
  
"Whaddya mean 'told ya so'? Are you... attracted to... Yusuke?!? Please tell me it's not  
true!"  
  
"It'sh not true." he said as he gave a good push and parted from the door, rubbing his face  
as his captor breathed a sigh of relief. Kurama was still rocking back and forth. Yusuke  
walked over and smacked Kurama upside the head and a mailbox fell out of his hair.   
  
"Thanks, I needed that." He said getting up.   
  
"Karaoke!" Yelled Kuwabara who just ...happened... to.. appear.. out of... nowhere?  
  
"What?" asked everyone as the lights dimmed and a disco ball . Kuwabara pulled out a  
microphone and burst into song.  
  
"The other night tried to go to a show but the man at the door he told me no. He said 'no  
one under twenty one allowed!" Moonie jumped up and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"But he must've been stupid cause I saw my friends in the crowd. He said 'you can't buy  
an alcoholic drink, so we don't care what you really think!'" Everyone joined in around  
the mic with the exception of Yusuke who didn't know the song.  
  
"Why's this happened to me? And the show was for free, it sucks to be under twenty  
one!"   
  
Kurama stepped up to the mic. "So I went and got myself a plan that would work and  
went on home and got a real short skirt and I'd flirt my way right through that god damn  
door! But once inside the music was no more. Well, I guess-"   
  
Yusuke jumped up and started screaming. "I can't take this anymore! Let me out! Help!!!"  
  
"Well, ya know, I would but I can't." Moonie said to the now very nervous Yusuke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm evil."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen, when I escaped the asylum I decided to never release a prisoner unless they were  
as evil and crazy as me because I know one day, they'll end up killing me or someone I'm  
fond of so you're doomed to spend the rest of eternity in here." He shrugged.   
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I must go kidnap more people. See ya!" And she turned and  
walked out the door which had, due to a plot hole, opened magically.  
  
AN: Well, how'd ya like it?? I'm thinking about which people are gonna land in that there  
room, any favorites you'd like to see? Put them in a review or IM me at moonietoonz33  
on aol and we'll see what happens. I've got my eye on Weiß Kruez so maybe I'll add them  
in the chaos along with the peeps from Cowboy Bebop. Next chapter shall be out in about  
a month. Just kidding, maybe in a day or so... I'm having lots of fun with this! By the way,  
the song was Under 21 by Save Ferris... Ok, ciao,  
  
Moonie 


End file.
